


Aime-moi jusqu'à ce que les roses fanent

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Macdeau, and Emmanuel is the heir, be gay do crime, but not literally, france has monarchy lol, honestly there are more characters but I'm not gonna type Emmanuel's whole family in, idk what else to add, maybe one day there will be more tags, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: In a world where France is a monarchy and Emmanuel's father is the king, the main character faces troubles and criticism because he isn't what others would like him to be.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Kudos: 16





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic lol  
> ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ  
> I have a couple of announcements before you start reading  
> First of all, the standard: These people exist, yes they live, but here they are completely different than in real life because I said so and I don't know them. I respect those people but I also happen to have no life  
> (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)  
> Secondly, before every chapter, I'll put a tw of something that can potentially be triggering, sometimes those tws won't be serious, like in the 1st chapter, but sometimes they will because I like writing about traumatic events  
> The tw for this chapter is being closed in a room by force (but it's nothing serious)  
> The last thing that I think I want to say is that because it's my fic then the political stage belongs to me, so there are obviously events that didn't happen and other stuff

1982  
A little boy with curly, blonde hair, was running through the corridor when a hand stopped him. A man, not his father, picked him up and carried him to his room. A boy heard the sound of locking the door and it was a well-known sign that somebody important visited the palace. He toddled to a big window and wished he could fly out of it, or just be a little bit taller to see what was happening outside. Maybe his father was with the guest in the garden?  
He heard his brother cry in the room next to his one. He remembered crying too. He had used to do it before he’d understood it would change nothing.  
The steps of the man were heard moving away.  
The boy as silently and carefully as he could move a chair to the window. He climbed on it and looked through the window at the garden. Indeed, his father was there and so was his guest. The boy saw also a kid, older than him a few years.

Back a month ago the little boy realized there were two keys to his room, so he stole the second one and now he was the proud owner of the key.

And he used this key. With effort, he opened the door and went out. Leading to the garden he took the stairs and ran to the garden door. The door was heavy, but the little boy managed to open it and he ran out. The air was fresh and for a moment he got overwhelmed by emotions he suddenly felt, finally being free. Then he stopped running and stood in place to see where his father and the guest were. The boy spotted them and ran in their direction.  
He ran and ran, he was still small and had short legs, when he suddenly lost his sense of balance and fell over. The grass was soft, but the ground beneath was hard and when the little boy separated himself from the ground, there were tears in his eyes.

„Emmanuel!” he heard his father’s voice” What are you doing here?”  
He got picked up from the ground by the king and he immediately stopped crying in the warm embrace. Or was he just scared of his father?  
The king put him on the ground again and with a royal, serious voice he stated to his guest:  
„Mr. Prime Minister Trudeau, please meet my oldest son, Prince Emmanuel of France.”  
The man kneeled down to Emmanuel and with a sincere smile he said:  
„Nice to meet you le petit prince Emmanuel, I’m Pierre Trudeau, Prime Minister of Canada, do you know where Canada is?”  
„Far” Emmanuel answered and Pierre Trudeau laughed.  
„Yes, indeed it’s far enough to make the flight uncomfortably long. It’s in North America by the way.”  
Emmanuel nodded.  
„My son is here with me, he’s a little bit older than you. How old are you?” the Prime Minister asked.  
Emmanuel showed him 4 fingers.  
„Four...when do you have your birthday, le petit prince?” asked again the Prime Minister of Canada.  
„Late! It’s almost at the end of the year!” Emmanuel yelled as if it was the biggest world catastrophe.  
„Oh!” Pierre Trudeau acted like it truly was „My son has his birthday late too! On Christmas, and it makes him really mad!”  
„On Christmas?” asked Emmanuel „That’s not nice!”  
„Indeed. He’s 10, but he prefers to say he’s 11….” Pierre Trudeau started, but Emmanuel interrupted him.  
„I like telling people I’m five too, but my father says it’s not fair!”  
„Emmanuel, don’t be rude!” the king used his severe voice and Emmanuel shivered, on which the Prime Minister smiled, showing that everything was ok.  
„Do you want to meet my son? He’s here in this garden,” said Pierre Trudeau and stood up. Emmanuel nodded.  
„Juusstiin!” the Canadian yelled.  
A boy with dark brown hair showed from behind the trees.  
„Justin, my son, take care of the prince while I’ll be talking to the king,” said Pierre Trudeau before going to the waiting king and starting the discussion once again.

The Canadian boy, Justin, looked at Emmanuel from up to down.  
„How old are you, kid?” he asked.  
„Four! I’ve heard you’re 10, but still waiting for your birthday this year! You have it on Christmas! I have it at the end of the year too and I’ll be five!” Emmanuel screamed.  
„I’m eleven.” Justin calmly stated.  
Emmanuel nodded.  
They stood in front of each other in silence.  
And they kept standing without saying anything.  
„So, is there anything to do here? In this garden?” Justin broke the silence and turned around.  
„Not really, but at the end of it, there’s a big gate leading to a park. And there’s of course a fountain!” Emmanuel yelled and started running in the opposite direction than the palace was.  
„In the garden or the park?” Justin started running too and asked Emmanuel.  
„Both! But the one in the garden is bigger and we can swim there!” Emmanuel didn’t stop running.  
„Swim?” Justin chuckled „Maybe you, I’m too big.”

After few falls of Emmanuel and Justin laugh, they finally reached the fountain. Justin murmured something like „it’s indeed big” and „my father will kill me if I soak my clothes” and he took off his clothes, Emmanuel never leaving him with his gaze.  
„Could you stop starring?” the Canadian asked when he was only in his briefs „it’s quite uncomfortable, you know”  
„Mhm,” Emmanuel blushed and looked down. He heard Justin cursing about cold water and then took off his clothes as well.

The water was indeed cold. And not very clean. But they didn’t have a swimming pool or anything better to swim in.  
There was enough water to almost drown Emmanuel and with his basic swim skills, he tried hard not to vanish under the water surface. Justin didn’t have any problems- he was tall enough and the water wasn’t a danger to him.  
He played not bothering about the prince when suddenly he heard...nothing. There was a weird silence, no sound of water splashing by the Frenchman.  
„Emmanuel!” Justin yelled. No response.  
„Emmanuel!” he yelled again. And again there was no answer from the prince.  
He panicked and stood up, looking for Emmanuel under the water.  
Finally, he found him.  
And he picked him up. He hit his back until the prince threw the water out and started breathing again.  
„I think that’s enough swimming for today,” Justin said and with Emmanuel, in his hands, he came out of the fountain. Manu was too weak to answer, so he simply nodded. Justin put him on the ground and lied next to him. They both lied on the grass, looked at the sky, and waited for the sun to make them dry.

Emmanuel fell asleep.

When he woke up he was in his room, dressed up, with no sign of Justin. The Canadian was gone.

\----------  
„When will I meet Justin again?” he asked his father a few days later.  
„I don’t know. It depends on his father.” the king answered.  
And so Emmanuel waited.


	2. The goodbye party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel goes to Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh idk what tw would fit the chapter because nothing really happens, but I guess you should be careful if you're scared of death and mentions of it.

2000  
When his father asked him to follow him to his bureau, Emmanuel thought it would be once again a talk about the future of the monarchy and that he should find someone. “Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” he heard so many times. His father once stated that it was good he had another son, who would take over the throne after Emmanuel and who would care about keeping the bloodline. It was true, but Emmanuel felt like he disappointed his father. Everything was just easier when he was still a kid. Even his brother made jokes about him that he was still a virgin. Was it his fault? That he couldn’t find the right person? He was generally confused. During his 22, almost 23, years of life he should find somebody, he had enough time for this. His brother was right… But he had his reasons that his family didn’t know about.   
His mother looked concerned but never said anything.  
His sister didn’t care.

He came into his father’s office and sat on the chair the king pointed.  
“You’re 22” the king started and Emmanuel groaned in his mind, because yes, he was right, “so I would like you to go on your first official visit.”  
Emmanuel looked surprised. He? His father said so many times how he would rather see Laurent as the king and now he was sending him, Emmanuel, to an official visit?  
“Don’t look so surprised. It’s nothing important. Just a funeral.” the king yawned “and... I have more important things to do.”  
“Funeral? Of whom? Where?” Emmanuel asked. He was indeed the better one to go there. At least he showed more emotions.  
“In Canada. Their ex-prime minister died. You two even met.” Jean-Michel stood up, “Pierre Trudeau.”  
Emmanuel nodded and went deep into his memories. Yes, he remembered something...  
“I was 4?”  
“Mhm,” his father nodded. “You will meet there his oldest son, Justin. I remember you wanted to meet him again. Back when you were four.”  
It was silent for a moment. Both of them were in their memories.  
“I had just become the king when we met” the king sighed. Emmanuel answered with a sigh too, as if he could even remember it.  
“Anything I need to know?” Emmanuel asked, finally breaking the silence, that appeared once again after the king’s statement.  
His father handed him some files and pointed at them in a “here” gesture.  
“Also, don’t forget to read about your... old friend. I mean the oldest son of Prime Minister Trudeau. It may be helpful,” the prince nodded and stood up, “And... I know it’s less than a week, but could you find somebody? A woman, so you wouldn’t make the fool out of yourself and out of monarchy.”  
Emmanuel looked angrily at his father.  
“You know I won’t, so why do you even bother to ask.” and he was out of the door.  
\------------------------------------------  
He indeed didn’t find anybody. He didn’t even try.

So he was alone, not counting the staff that had to go with him, on the plane. The plan was easy: landing in Canada in the late evening and the very next day there was the funeral. He was supposed to come to France on the same day.

The plane landed at midnight and when Emmanuel finally hit the bed, he fell asleep immediately.

The next morning he woke up early and got ready for the funeral. August had just ended, but the temperature was well below what he was used to in France. So all in black, a shirt, and tight pants, he went to the funeral, which was more than boring, only Justin’s speech seemed to interest the prince to any extent.  
So after the funeral, he went to the Canadian and patted him on the shoulder.  
“Hey...uhm...We all knew things like this happen, but the pain is always big. I’m sorry, that you have to say goodbye to your father.” Emmanuel said and mentally slapped himself. Did he have to sound that stupid?  
Justin smiled slightly, as through the pain, and answered “It’s ok. You sound as if it was your fault...Emmanuel, right?”  
“Yeah” the Frenchman answered “Do you have any plans for after the goodbye party or may I be the one to cheer you up a little?”  
“Goodbye party!” Justin laughed, which made Emmanuel’s heart skip the beat “No, I don’t have any plans. But I guess you didn’t read about any restaurants and cafés, right? So I’ll be the one choosing the place.”  
“Isn’t it even better? You’ll choose the one you’d like” they smiled and then someone other started talking to Trudeau, ending their conversation.

At the “goodbye party” Emmanuel tried to spot Justin to talk with him about the later meeting.  
This man confused him. He felt something he had never felt before and he was afraid that it meant he was...  
Considering the fact that no woman had ever stolen his heart it just made sense. But it was bad news. He’d rather ignore it...yeah he tried to ignore it.  
Finally, he saw the handsome guy.  
“Oh, Justin!” Emmanuel said “I was looking for you. Where are we going? And when?”  
“I have chosen the place, we will go in my car...” Justin started, but Emmanuel interrupted him.  
“Ok, I’ll tell my bodyguards.”  
Justin chuckled “You have bodyguards? Well, whatever. We’ll go after this” he waved his hand in front of himself, pointing at everything “and after I’ll have some things done.”  
“Nice.”  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind I’ll go now. I have to-” and he was gone.  
“It’s ok,” Emmanuel said to himself and sighed. Oh, this man was so hot-  
He looked down. “Fuck” he thought and crossed his legs. Where was the restroom?

He closed himself in a restroom stall and counted slowly to 100 to calm himself. He succeeded and his erection flatted, but he genuinely hated himself for even being in a situation like this. He had so many questions. Why? Why hadn’t he noticed this earlier? Oh, well, maybe because he actually didn’t have friends and spent time by himself... And why Justin?  
He returned to the party.  
\---------  
The party ended and Emmanuel nervously waited for Justin to “have some things done” as the Canadian said earlier. His bodyguards surprisingly decided to leave him alone and so he had no one to talk with. He just looked at the room, where people earlier ate and drank and all because a person died. Well, maybe it wasn’t that stupid after all.  
Finally, Justin appeared and led him to his car. He drove in silence Emmanuel didn’t dare to break. He parked the vehicle and they came in a small, cozy café.  
Justin sat by the window in a free place. Emmanuel considered sitting opposite to him and next to him but decided the first option was more natural.  
“What would you like to order?” asked Justin after some time.  
“Oh, this apple pie looks good, but I love so much chocolate...” Emmanuel answered and for a second he looked like a little kid. Justin first smiled and then laughed.  
“What?” Emmanuel looked up, confused.  
“Nothing, you just look cute.” the Frenchman blushed and looked down again, which made Justin laugh harder. “What about.. you’ll take the chocolate cake and I’ll take apple pie? This way you’ll try both.”  
“Nice...but I’m paying,” said Emmanuel.  
“With what? Your french franks?” Justin chuckled and Emmanuel had to agree with him.  
“Anything to drink?” asked Justin.  
“Coca”  
Justin frowned at him.  
“I mean coke, and you?” Emmanuel corrected himself.  
“Yeah, the same.”  
Then Justin used his Quebecois french to order and pay.  
Emmanuel looked down and waited patiently for food. The entire time he felt Justin’s gaze on him.  
When they got their cakes Emmanuel stopped looking at his lap and started eating. Justin indeed was looking at him and the prince blushed. As silent as they waited, they also ate their food and drank cokes. They forgot to share their cakes, but Emmanuel didn’t mind.  
“Maybe we could go somewhere else?” Justin proposed after they went out of the café. “On a walk to the park. We can go to the liquor shop and buy something.”  
Emmanuel smiled shyly. “Yeah, sure, why not.”  
Justin took Emmanuel’s hand, pulled him with him, and ran ahead to the park.  
Before they reached it, they bought liquor at the shop.  
“Is it legal here to drink in public places?” Emmanuel asked when they sat down on a bench.  
“No, but who cares! It’s midnight.” Justin answered and opened one bottle.  
\----------------  
Emmanuel felt at ease. He laughed and smiled. Justin’s presence wasn’t disturbing him anymore.  
Justin seemed to be less caring too.  
“Do you remember” started the Canadian “do you remember when you were a small kid and I was at your palace and we went swimming in the fountain?”  
“Mhm”  
“You couldn’t stop staring at me!”  
Justin chuckled.  
“That’s not true!” Emmanuel protested.  
“It is. How come you not be gay?” Justin laughed loudly, so loudly Emmanuel shivered.  
Emmanuel looked down and didn’t answer.  
“Emmanuel?”  
He kept silent.  
“Emmanuel? Huh?” Justin leaned closer. He was so damn close. “Or are you?”  
Emmanuel mumbled some words.  
Justin put a hand on his shoulder. “Could you repeat?”  
“I don’t know.”Emmanuel sighed and looked up, at Justin’s face “Maybe I am.”  
“Well...have you ever felt, felt this towards a woman?” Justin asked and looked deeply into French’s eyes. He didn’t look drunk at all. But they both were.  
“No”  
“And towards a man?”  
“Yes”  
Then they were silent. Emmanuel looked to the side.  
“I think it means you’re gay, Emmanuel.” Justin said, “Emmanuel, look at me.”  
Macron looked at Justin. First into his eyes, then on his lips.  
Justin leaned forward.  
Their lips were almost touching.  
They could feel each other’s breath.  
Then Emmanuel closed the space between them.  
It was a quick kiss and the prince ended it. Justin moved his hand from Emmanuel’s shoulder to his neck and pulled him against his lips again.  
This time they didn’t stop fast. They were kissing and it felt for them like an eternity. Then, out of breath, they parted.  
“This was...wuuuh” Emmanuel said, looked at Justin, blushed, and looked down. Justin’s gaze followed his.  
“May I?” the Canadian asked and lied his other hand next to Emmanuel’s hard crotch.  
“In the park?”  
“Why not?”  
Emmanuel nodded.  
Justin moved his hand and Emmanuel moaned.  
Justin unzipped his pants and Emmanuel groaned.  
Justin put his hand under the fabric of boxers and Emmanuel whimpered.  
And then Justin started jerking him off. Emmanuel put both his hands on Justin’s shoulders. They stayed in this position for a moment and Trudeau moved his hand faster.  
“I’m sorry” Emmanuel suddenly pushed him away and Justin took out his hand from Macron’s pants. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I can’t do this with a man.” He put himself back in and zipped his pants. “And I was supposed to return to France today. I’m sorry.” He stood up.  
Justin looked surprised. Surprised and confused.  
“Kiss me. Kiss me goodbye, because we will probably never meet again.” He said and Emmanuel obeyed. They kissed for the last time before the Frenchman ran away in the unknown direction. He probably didn’t even know how to come back to the hotel. But he didn’t think about this at that moment.  
“Funeral? Of whom? Where?” Emmanuel asked. He was indeed the better one to go there. At least he showed more emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say it was far from perfect and reading this for the first time since half of a year was... cringy? Ngl I hope my writing has gotten better since the time I wrote this chapter.  
> 3rd chapter next week


	3. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohoo, we're in more recent times!  
> (•̀ᴗ•́)و  
> In 2015 and 2016 to be more specific  
> This means Justin becomes the PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... Just to let you know, I don't agree with what Em screams in one of the dialogues here lol, but that's because I decided to write internalized homophobia

2015

“ Trudeau won,” Laurent announced with a neutral voice, not bothering to turn his gaze away from the TV.

Emmanuel stopped writing and looked up at his brother.

“ Justin Trudeau?” he asked.

“ Yeah,” Laurent answered and stood up. “Gonna check on the kids”

Emmanuel sighed and went back to work. His thoughts welcomed the memories of events from 15 years ago. Maybe...if he just didn’t stand up...Justin could be here…

No, he couldn’t be here. It was better that it didn’t happen. Now he was a happy husband, a good father of three kids.

And Emmanuel? Well, Emmanuel was still alone. Alone as always. As his father predicted. However the king was wrong about one thing- Emmanuel didn’t become the reason for jokes and no one in the whole kingdom dared to make fun of the handsome, but lonely prince.

“ It would be nice to meet him-” he said to his brother, “Ah, you’re not here.”

\-------------------------------------

A month later he was told the Prime Minister of Canada wanted to talk via phone with him. And that there was a possibility of a state visit in the next months.

Emmanuel sat down by the desk in his bureau and waited patiently for the call. He looked at the window and thought how nice it would be to go for a walk right then. Suddenly, the phone rang. He answered the call.

“ Good afternoon monsieur Emmanuel Macron!” Manu heard the voice he had already forgotten, but which he dreamed to hear every night “Because it’s afternoon in France? Am I right?”

“ Depends on which part of France you’re asking about.” Emmanuel chuckled “But in metropolitan France, it is indeed afternoon. By the way, good morning Prime Minister Trudeau, my congratulations on your win.”

“ Thank you.” answered Justin “But since I will talk with your Prime Minister-”

Emmanuel sighed. He hated when somebody called the Prime Minister “his”. First of all, he still wasn’t the king. Second, even the king wasn’t the owner of the PM.

“ \- I would like to talk with you about my official visit.”

“ Of course. When are you planning to visit France, mister Trudeau?” the Frenchman asked.

“ Please call me Justin,” ah yeah, it should be natural after he put his hand in Emmanuel’s pants, shouldn’t be? “Well, I thought about the second half of February, would it be ok?”

“ If you’re asking about me, not about the king-” Emmanuel started, but Justin interrupted him.

“ Yes. I’d like to meet with you, not the king. And the Prime Minister of course, but I know already he’s ok with this term.”

“ Then I’m free, yes. How long will it be?” the prince asked.

“ 3 days”

“ Long”

“ Indeed”

There was silence for a while.

“ Well, in this case, I’ll be the most ok with 19 th – 21 st of February. Is this ok for you?” Emmanuel suggested the date and waited quietly for the Canadian’s response.

“ Hmm, I think so. But maybe one day later? February 20 th to 22 nd ?” Justin asked.

Emmanuel checked his calendar, which was completely useless and a waste of time, since he knew he didn’t do anything, or at least still hadn’t planned anything for that month.

“ Yeah, sure,” he looked at the window again “Is that all?”

“ I think so,” answered Trudeau, “It was nice to hear you again, Emmanuel. And see you in February.”

“ See you”

Justin finished the call.

Emmanuel in the meantime was still processing the meaning of “it was nice to hear you again, Emmanuel”. In his imagination it could mean that Justin on his side similarly thought about him, which is a weird, long having a crush on the other one. And he said he wanted to meet with him - the prince, instead of his father the king. Of course, he couldn’t wait till February!

\----------------------------------------------

2016

“ It’s your 4 th coffee this evening, Emmanuel,” the king pointed out, while Emmanuel was taking the first sip from the mug.

The prince sat down by the table and put his mug down.

“ I know, I know,” he didn’t really care. If his family was normal, no one would care. But he had to be born as the heir to the throne so his parents looked at his every move even when he was 38.

And still alone.

This, like his coffee right now, was likely to be pointed out by the king.

“ I get you’re excited, but if you drink so much coffee you won’t be able to fall asleep and will be tired tomorrow. Whole day. It’s kind of counterproductive, right?” Jean-Michel asked and stood up taking the coffee from Emmanuel.

“ EH! It’s my coffee, give it back!” Emmanuel protested but knew he wasn’t going to get his coffee back.

“ Go to bed” he heard in response.

Like a child.

He was treated like a child.

“ Go to bed, you’re going to meet the Prime Minister of Canada tomorrow, we don’t need you to look like you’re dying, you already failed as the prince enough.”

This time Emmanuel listened to his father and went to his room.

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning he woke up and did his morning routine in never leaving excitement.

He was about to open the door and go out of the private part of the palace, but he stopped and turned around a few times.

He heard somebody chuckle.

Emmanuel eventually stopped and turned to the place where he heard the sound from.

“ Estelle?”

“ Yeah, it’s me,” his younger sister answered, visibly forcing herself not to burst into laughter “I didn’t know you did ballet.”

“ I don't,” Emmanuel responded, confused, and Estelle laughed. “What’s so funny?”

Estelle looked down and then back at her brother, tears were in her eyes “Nothing, you should go now by the way. Have fun.”

“ You too”

\--=-=-

Emmanuel ran out through the main entrance, because he was already late, to greet his guest.

The Canadian Prime Minister was already standing there, his hair was messy due to wind, his blue eyes focused on the prince. He had a long, black coat on, suit pants visible from beneath. Emmanuel by his side had black shoes, black suit pants, and a white shirt. And a tie, obviously. His outfit was too light for the winter weather, even in France, but he was outside only to greet the Canadian.  _ His friend. _

They made a handshake and kissed on the cheeks.

“ Welcome to France,”

“ It’s a beautiful country, thank you”

After this awkward greeting, they went up the stairs and vanished behind the entrance, from the eager cameras.

Emmanuel looked at Justin and opened his mouth to say something, but he eventually didn’t do this and looked down. He and Justin were closer than they should’ve been, he thought.  _ This man has seen my dick! _

“ It’s nice to see you, Emmanuel. We haven’t met in a while” Justin broke the silence.

“ Uhhmm, what?” Manu’s thoughts were interrupted and at first, he didn’t know what was happening “Ah, yes, you too. I mean it’s nice to see you too.” He looked down.

Justin chuckled.

“ Uh so what do you want to talk about?” still not correcting his gaze, Emmanuel asked, “I suppose you have some plan.”

“ I don’t” Justin simply answered and the prince looked up in shock “I just wanted to meet you. Last time...last time we met I didn’t have the time to say goodbye.”

“ So you remember...” Emmanuel recalled the events from years ago. What Justin was saying wasn’t quite true… They said goodbye, just not in the way it’s usually done…

He looked down again and nearly walked into a wall as they kept mindlessly walking forward. 

“ Of course I do.” Justin patted him on the shoulder “I’m sorry if you didn’t like it, I-”

“ I’m not like this!” suddenly screamed Emmanuel and they both stopped walking.

Justin frowned. “You’re not like what?”

“ You know...I’m....uhh” Emmanuel blushed slightly and turned away. Justin waited patiently and Emmanuel finally finished “I’m normal,”

“ Of course you are, being gay-” Justin got interrupted again.

“ I’m not!” Emmanuel yelled, “I’m normal, don’t you understand?!”

“ Emmanuel, you are normal.” Justin stated, “Last time we met, and I know it was pretty long ago, you said you were into men and not into women, which meant you were gay.”

Macron didn’t say anything.

“ Has something changed?” Justin asked.

Emmanuel stayed silent for a while and they just stood there, in the middle of the corridor.

“ Let’s go to my office,” he finally said and turned in his bureau’s direction. Trudeau followed him.

-=-=--

In the bureau, Emmanuel sat on his chair and Justin took the place in front of him.

The prince buried his head in his hands. Justin silently waited, he looked extremely serious. And this pissed off the Frenchman because at the same time he was on the edge of having a mental breakdown.

“ I..uhh,” he started speaking “I just didn’t want to talk about it there. You know how monarchies are conservative. And my father already doesn’t like me.”

“ I understand,” answered Justin, although he probably didn’t.

“ Maybe I am, maybe you’re right. I don’t like thinking about it. I’m already a failure.” Emmanuel looked up.

“ You’re not”

“ I am”

“ You’re n-”

“ You don’t know me.”

“ Right.”

They sat in silence. Again. Emmanuel noticed it happened to them pretty often.

“ I don’t even know why I am talking about this with you. We barely know each other.”

“ Only I know”

Silence. Again. Justin didn’t have to say anything more for both of them knew what he meant. And Emmanuel didn’t protest for once.

“ Why do I know though?” Justin asked.

Emmanuel looked at him as if he was about to kill him.

“ Ok, if it makes you that uncomfortable then maybe really don’t think about it,” Justin said and planned not to mention the topic anymore.

But the curiosity won a moment later and the PM asked “Do you like me...like, y’know?”

“ Justin, do you really want to kill me and/or you?” Emmanuel said and even if it’s what you would say jokingly, the prince wasn’t joking.

“ I’m sorry.”

...

“ Of course you’re sorry, you’re Canadian.”

...

Emmanuel chuckled. And then Justin too.

“ It snows.” Noticed the Canadian.

“ Yeah...” Emmanuel looked at the window too “Do you wanna go to the garden?”

“ Obviously. The last time I was there it was...1982.”

Emmanuel smiled slightly, stood up, and opened the door leading from his office to the corridor.

Justin followed him and closed the bureau’s door. In the meantime, Emmanuel managed to go outside.

“ Does it snow often in France?” Trudeau asked once he was next to Macron.

“ Not really? However it used to be..snower, in the past.” Emmanuel answered and looked at the snowflakes.

“ Snower, I like this word.”

“ Well, do you wanna play in the snow as if we were small kids again?”

\--------------------

Red from cold and exhaustion the French prince was running away from Trudeau when he ran into something.

“ I got ya!” yelled Justin, who happened to be the object Emmanuel ran into.

“ That’s... impossible! Unfair!-” Emmanuel wanted to say something more but coughed.

“ Aren’t you too cold? Come here,” Justin checked Emmanuel’s temperature on his forehead and cheeks and then cuddled him to himself.

“ Hey, Justin, you do-” Emmanuel laughed but Justin silenced him with a parental look.

Emmanuel eased in Justin’s arms and steadied his breath, however, his heart was pounding faster and faster.

“ You probably don’t want to hear it, but,” Justin muttered “You look beautiful. Handsome. Like a vampire.”

Emmanuel would comment about the “like a vampire” part, but he stayed silent.

“ Ah, so you’re not even listening,” Justin murmured.

“ I am,” Emmanuel whispered.

Emmanuel looked up and Justin blushed. Their gaze met. Emmanuel stood on his tiptoes and put his hands behind Justin’s neck. Justin leaned forward. Their lips met.

_ They were kissing. _

_ Oh god, they were kissing. _

Emmanuel broke the kiss.

“ MON DIEU!”

“ Was it that good?” Justin laughed.

“ No, I mean yes, but ... Somebody could be watching us from the palace! And you’re married! And have 3 kids! I can’t! We can’t! I’m so stupid!” Emmanuel yelled “You have to go out. Now.”

“ But-”

“ Justin, YOU HAVE”

“ Ok,” Justin led to the door. He stopped before reaching it and turned to Emmanuel.

“ You’re always running away when you feel pleasure? When you like something? Because with me you always run away and don’t even give me the chance to say goodbye,” he turned around again and Emmanuel lost him from sight.

\--==-=

The Frenchman just stood there.

And finally, Laurent called him to come back inside.

\---=--=-

Emmanuel promised himself that next time he wouldn’t mess up.

\-------------

“ How was the meeting?” asked the king.

“ Cool,” answered Emmanuel and looked at the potatoes he had on the plate.

“ I suppose,” laughed the king “Prime Minister Trudeau met me next to the exit and asked me to give you this note.”

“ Thanks, father.” Emmanuel took the piece of paper and opened it.

_ Meet me _

_ at 23h00 _

_ next to the Eiffel tower _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so y'all better get used to JM being a b!tch, because he'll be like that  
> And chapter 4 next week  
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	4. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck⚣︎

It was 23h15. Emmanuel stood under the Eiffel tower. Justin knew he was going to be late, didn't he? So why wasn't he here?  _ Calm down Emmanuel, it surely isn't your father's joke. He doesn't know about… This.  _ He counted to 10 to calm down.  _ Or maybe he does? Maybe he suspects something?  _ Emmanuel turned around nervously but didn't see anyone. Where was Justin? 

23h20, Emmanuel took his phone and was about to call the chauffeur to pick him up, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry" somebody out of breath apologized "I had work to do...Emmanuel?" 

It was Justin. 

"Everything's fine, thanks" 

"Did this scare you, kissing a man I mean?" 

Emmanuel was silent for a moment. He damn knew he was gay, but it was against the monarchy's conservative rules. 

"Very much," he said and sighed, "I would like to be proud of myself, you know. But I can't" 

He looked into Justin's eyes and saw permission to keep talking. 

"It's against the monarchy's rules. I am already a failure, a disappointment," he made a pause, "Sometimes I wonder, I wish I wouldn't run away last time we met so maybe we could be together and everything would be nice and so, but I know you're married to a woman and have 3 kids with her…" 

"Emmanuel, stop," Justin interrupted the prince, "First, being gay doesn't make you a failure, second… Does it mean you feel something.. about me ?" 

Emmanuel looked down and murmured, “Seems so.”

For a moment they stood like this, under the Eiffel tower. The prince was looking down and thinking about nothing but panicking, and the Prime Minister was thinking what to do next. 

“Uhh” the Canadian started “Back then, at my father’s funeral, I really wished we could be something more. And maybe when it comes to me, I haven’t thought about you the same all the time, but now I want to give you a chance and I just, I just understand and see the same as back then in 2000.” 

Emmanuel looked up.

Justin spoke again “Which means I want to be more than friends with you, Emmanuel.”

The prince’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward, but then suddenly stopped and asked “What about your family?”

“It’s only my problem.”

“Ok”

In a bilateral agreement, they kissed. Slow at first, became rougher when Macron placed his hand behind Justin’s neck and pulled him closer. He felt he needed Justin.  _ He needed him.  _ Then he placed the second hand behind Justin’s neck and the Canadian answered by placing his one on Emmanuel’s back. When Emmanuel jumped on Justin and put his legs around Justin’s hips, Trudeau grasped Emmanuel’s butt. They were out of breath, so they parted for a second, only to return to kissing. Emmanuel groaned and Justin pushed his face away. 

“Are...are you okay with going further than this?”

“Maybe not here,” the Frenchman chuckled.

“Obviously.”

Emmanuel got on the ground and took his hands from Justin’s neck. They parted utterly and stood in front of each other. 

“Do you?” Justin asked.

“Do I what?” Emmanuel responded with a question.

“Do you want to continue?”

“I mean I would like to, maybe not now…-”

“We don’t have to.”

“-But since I don’t know when will we meet again, I’m fine with this.”

Justin smiled and took Emmanuel’s hand.

“Your place or my hotel room?” the Canadian asked.

“Are you joking?” Emmanuel chuckled, “Gay sex in the palace?!”

“Ok, maybe indeed it’s stupid.” 

Justin stepped a few steps away and took his phone from his pocket. He called his chauffeur and soon the car showed near the Eiffel tower. Emmanuel and Justin got into the car and the vehicle took them few avenues further. 

“Justin,” Emmanuel whispered, “I’m kinda nervous.”

Justin took Frenchman’s hand and squeezed lightly, “Everything will be fine, I won’t force anything on you.”

They continued their ride in silence, but Emmanuel got more and more nervous with every passing second. His hands got sweaty and he couldn’t focus his gaze on anything.

Finally, the car stopped and Justin opened the door. He turned around to check on Emmanuel and got off. Emmanuel went outside and was just about to take Justin’s hand when he tripped over the car’s sill.  _ Fuck. _ He mentally prepared himself for the meeting with the ground, when he felt strong arms on his lower stomach and back. The prince let a whimper from his mouth. They stayed in this position for a moment.

“Everything’s fine,” Justin said and helped Emmanuel in correcting his posture.

“Mhm”

Justin put a hoodie on and Emmanuel covered himself with a scarf and winter hat, before entering the hotel, in which Justin stayed for the time of his official visit.

They headed to the elevator. Once they were there Justin noticed how nervous Emmanuel was.

“Hey, calm down,” Justin put a smile on his lips and spoke softly, “Breathe in, breathe out.”

Emmanuel followed Justin’s orders. They came out of the elevator and went to Justin’s room.

After leaving outdoor clothes and taking shoes off, Justin, seeing how Emmanuel was still uncomfortable, sat down by a table and offered Manu to sit in front of him. When the Frenchman sat down, Justin spoke.

“So, what exactly is bothering you?” Justin asked, “Is this the form of it? You don’t know what it looks like and you’re scared?”

Emmanuel chuckled to release the tension “No, I mean yes. I don’t know what it looks like… in real life. And, well… And it’s my first time…”

Justin nodded and Emmanuel felt warm in his heart, just because Justin looked so serious and caring. 

“I can explain a few...ways…” Justin said, “and their differences from straight sex.”

Emmanuel blushed “I think you didn’t understand me. It’s my first time... in general.”

“Oh”

“Oh indeed.”

Justin looked down and they both stayed in silence for a moment.

“It complicates things a little,” he sighed and Emmanuel nodded in approval, “So it means that you, you are a virgin?”

“Not counting your handjob try, yes”

Emmanuel blushed and looked down. The silence that occurred was eating him. He felt the pressure was too big and he was either going to say something or explode. 

"It's quite embarrassing, I know," he broke the silence and the pressure. 

Justin looked up and met Emmanuel’s gaze, “No, it’s not. You’re just...pure.”

They shared a laugh. Justin smiled and so did Emmanuel. They just sat there looking at each other when Justin's expression changed to a serious one. 

"Ok, but… How much do you know about gay sex-" he wanted to ask Emmanuel. 

"A lot actually. I read fanfics and so all the time. When I have the time of course." 

Justin laughed and Emmanuel gave him the “what?” gaze. 

“Nothing,” Justin couldn’t stop laughing, “It’s just..it seems you’re educated, though”

“Oh god, stop laughing please,” Emmanuel sounded annoyed and the Canadian did everything to calm down. 

“Ok, so do you know if you’re top or bottom?” Justin asked after he finally calmed down.

Emmanuel looked at his hands and then again at Justin “Uh bottom, I guess, you?”

“Vers, but I prefer to top.” 

Emmanuel looked confused, so Justin immediately explained.

“I mean I’d have nothing against being the bottom, but if I’m glad if I can top. It’s just more fun for me,” Justin stood up, “I’ve bought all we need. I’m clean, you’re too. Ok….”

“Yes?”

“It’s just...if you’re the bottom, you should be on a special diet, but I doubt you’ve been-”

“Yeah, lol. I thought I’d be a loser for my whole life.”

“- But you’re not, so you should clean your, uh, butthole.”

“Oh,” Emmanuel stood up as well, “That’s usually skipped in fanfics.” 

“Yeah, I suppose. There’s the bathroom,” Justin pointed at the door, “and a shower.”

“Ok, I’ll go wash up then,” Emmanuel went to the bathroom and closed the door. After a moment of hesitation, he also locked it. He took off his clothes, folded them, and put them next to the sink. He stood under the shower and grabbed the handle when he heard Justin knocking on the door. 

“Emmanuel? I’ll be waiting in the bedroom.”

“O-ok.”

The Frenchman turned the water on and took a showerhead to wash his hole clean.

When he was ready and clean, he turned the water off and put the showerhead where it had its place. 

He took the first towel he saw and dried himself with it, to put his clothes on later. Clothed, he unlocked the door and went out of the bathroom. He looked for the bedroom door, and finding them took him just a few seconds because in the whole hotel room there were only three doors, the one to the bathroom he just closed, one he came in the apartment by, and one that probably led to the bedroom. So he opened the third door and he wasn’t wrong. He came in and closed the door, but didn’t lock it. When he turned around he saw Justin lying on the bed, with his shirt opened. Emmanuel bit his lip. Justin’s chest was muscular,  _ god. _

Justin chuckled.

“I hoped you would come here naked, to be honest.”

“Oh,” Emmanuel blushed.

“You’re cute. Come here.”

Emmanuel obeyed and sat on the bed next to Justin. Trudeau lifted himself on elbows, sat, and kissed gently Emmanuel. 

“Relax”

Emmanuel nodded and placed his right hand on Justin’s chest. He moved it up and down, and Justin observed his moves carefully. Suddenly Justin grabbed Emmanuel by the collar and with the other hand, he quickly unbuttoned the prince’s shirt. Justin took the shirt off of Emmanuel and pushed him on the bed. Emmanuel straightened his legs while Justin took his own shirt and socks off. Emmanuel simply waited on the bed and Justin got naked. The Canadian Prime Minister leaned over Emmanuel and started kissing him. First behind his ear, then his neck and finally he moved down to his chest. Emmanuel was whimpering softly and Justin smiled against his skin. His smile grew wider when he looked between Emmanuel's legs and saw how hard Emmanuel already was. 

“Isn’t it painful?” Justin smirked and palmed Emmanuel’s bulge.

“Oh- Justin- mm!” Emmanuel moaned.

“I didn’t hear any answer to my question..” Justin removed his hand from Emmanuel’s crotch, but spread his legs and shoved his knee against Emmanuel’s bulge instead. 

“Justin-” groaned the Frenchman with a hoarse voice.

“I still hear no response…” Justin put his knee further, causing Emmanuel to whimper in pain and pleasure, “Answer me!”

“Oui! It hurts. Oh, mon Dieu…” Emmanuel cried.

“Good.” Justin laughed and removed his knee. He slowly unzipped Emmanuel’s pants and took them off even slower. 

“Justiiin…”

“What?”

“Pleassee…”

“Please what?” Justin held Emmanuel by his hips. 

“Justin, please, it hurts...I can’t- free me.” 

Justin looked straight into Emmanuel’s eyes and then laughed “Wait! I have an idea!”

He took one tie from the drawer and tied Emmanuel’s hands above his head. He then turned the Frenchman around and lowered his boxers to get to his hole. 

“I’ll now prepare you,” Trudeau lubed his fingers and pushed one inside Emmanuel, who responded with a cry and a moan. He moved his finger back and forth, and then put the second one in. Emmanuel groaned. Justin pushed deeper than before.

“Mon dieu- Justin!” Emmanuel yelled. 

“What?” Justin leaned against Macron’s back.

“You- I don’t know what happened,” Justin moved his fingers again “OH!” 

“I think I hit the spot,” whispered Justin, “Your prostate.” 

He continued pocking the bundle of nerves and Emmanuel moaned every time louder. 

“JUSTIN OUI OUI OUIAS!” he moaned for the last time before coming. 

“Nice,” Justin commented and pulled out his fingers to replace them with his dick within a second. With few thrusts, he thrust himself balls deep in Prince Emmanuel. 

“You’re so tight,” Justin sighed. “You feel good, oh, you have no idea.” 

With few more thrusts, he came inside of Emmanuel. When he pulled out he realized his mistake.

“Oh fuck!”

“What?” asked exhausted Emmanuel.

“I forgot to put a condom on. It’s a mess now.” 

Emmanuel chuckled and mumbled something about the shower, so Justin picked him up and went with him in his arms to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, Emmanuel stood on his legs and realized his front was still covered by his boxers, which currently were wet and sticky from his cum. 

“Oh putain, I can’t go with them back to the palace, they would make my pants dirty too.”

“Leave them to me. I’ll return them to you next time and just go back without them today.” proposed Justin and Emmanuel took his boxers off and put them next to the sink, in the same place he left his clothes earlier while showering. 

“That’s gross by the way,” The prince commented on Trudeau’s idea and joined the Canadian under the shower. Justin turned the water on and they got themselves clean. 

\-----------------

After the shower, they went to the bedroom. Together they picked their clothes from the bed and floor. Justin put on only his briefs since he was supposed to go to sleep either way. Emmanuel put on his clothes too, but when he was supposed to do the last thing- zip his pants- he looked at Justin with a confused and a little bit disgusted look. 

“You have no choice,” Justin said.

“I know,” Emmanuel zipped his pants and went for his shoes, scarf, coat, and hat next to the door. 

“I don’t know if it will help!” Justin yelled since he was still in the bedroom, but eventually joined Emmanuel in front of the door “ but I find it hot.” 

Emmanuel chuckled and stood up for a coat, hat, and scarf.

“Well, thank you for… that,” the prince said, “and goodbye.”

They kissed for the last time. 

“See you asap,” Justin said and closed the door behind Emmanuel. 

\-----------------

“Where have you been!?” the king yelled, “It’s 2 am!! You should be asleep by now!” 

“I’m 38. Don’t treat me like a kid!” Emmanuel yelled back “I get you don’t like me, but it’s unfair when you allow Laurent on some things I can’t do!” 

Emmanuel closed the door to his room and locked them. He sat on his bed and listened to the king’s screams in the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty light, but I think y'all are gonna hate me in the future ☠︎︎𓀡  
> chapter 5 next week


	5. JT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel talks with Justin and the king

It was evening, a few days after Emmanuel and Justin met and one day after they exchanged their phone numbers, Emmanuel was lying on his bed, only in his boxers. He was reading fanfics and listening to music. Suddenly, his younger brother stormed inside.

“Emmanuel! You won’t believe it!” Laurent screamed and Manu turned around. 

“Yes? What has happened?” the heir asked. 

“Father is organizing a ball with world leaders from the most important countries!” Laurent jumped in the air like a little bit boy and Emmanuel frowned.

“Why is it so super?” he asked because he, contrary to his brother, didn’t find it exciting. 

“I don’t know, it’s just… just because!” Laurent clapped “Aren’t you happy?”

“Not really,” Emmanuel turned again, “Now please, leave me alone.”

Laurent sighed and left the room. He obviously closed the door. If he didn’t, Emmanuel would kill him. The heir put his headphones on again.

He didn’t even focus on his fanfic, he just lied down and listened to music. Until he fell asleep.

\------------

A sound of an incoming call woke Emmanuel up. He mindlessly picked up.

“Allô,” he said with a sleepy voice. 

“Salut, did I wake you up?” it was Justin.

“I didn’t even realize I was asleep, to be honest,” Macron laughed and tossed over onto his stomach. Justin chuckled and Emmanuel smiled. “Did you hear that my father organizes some ball for world leaders…?”

“No. Not yet. Do you know if I am invited?” Justin asked and Emmanuel heard a sound of something falling down “Fuck,” Justin silently cursed.

“What’s happened?” Macron sat on the bed as if this action could get him a view of what was happening in Ottawa. Or any other place Justin was at the moment. But probably Ottawa.

“Nothing important. Will I?”

“Will you what?” 

“Will I be invited?” 

“You-” Emmanuel realized his instinctive will to answer ‘yes’ could result in him lying, since he was uncertain, no, he had no clue who his father would invite over, “I have no idea. I can ask my father about this but I’d have to put some clothes on first-” he stood up and looked down at his body merely covered by underwear. 

“Are you naked?” 

Manu laughed, “No, I’m not. However, I can’t run through the palace’s corridors wearing just my underwear.”

“If it was my palace you would have the full right to,” Justin murmured under his breath.

“What?” 

“Nothing.”

“You clearly said something!” Emmanuel said one tone louder than he should “Don’t lie to me!” 

“It’s not important! It was stupid after all…” Justin tried to defend himself.

“If you say so. I still have to do something so I guess it’s just about the time I should hang up,” Emmanuel said and only heard “Don’t be ma-” before actually hanging up.

He threw his phone on a pillow and jumped on his legs. On the floor, his socks and jeans were lying and he picked them up and put them on himself. His room was always clean and things were organized, but since he met Justin it seemed he forgot how to keep cleanliness. And because of that, he found two t-shirts, one black, and one green, lying under a wooden desk he’s had in his room since he went to high school. The green one was closer to him, so he picked it up, but then threw it back as he realized the t-shirt had some stain that looked like cum. So that he put on himself the black, thankfully clean, t-shirt. 

He went out of his room and turned left in intention to get to his father’s office, but at the exact moment, someone ran into him.

“Laurent! Can’t you like, be careful and look at what’s happening?!” Emmanuel reprimanded his brother. He was about to bypass him and lead again to his father, but he remembered Laurent could actually know who would be invited to the ball and he could return to procrastinating faster, “By the way...Do you know who will be invited to the ball?” 

“I thought you weren’t interested,” answered younger Macron.

“If I’ll have to spend a few hours with them, I’d actually like to know who these “they” are,” Manu stated coldly.

“Ah yeah… No, unfortunately, I don’t know, but I think the father has a preliminary list of guests,” in response to that Emmanuel nodded and murmured silently “Thanks”. 

He reached the stairs and ran down to the ground floor. He stood motionless for a while, trying to remember the directions, and then he calmly walked to his father’s office. 

He knocked on the door.

“Entrez,” he heard his father’s severe, cold voice and he came in, “Emmanuel?”

“Yeah, hey, I have a question for you.” Emmanuel closed the door behind him and waited for his father to let him sit down, but it seemed the old man wasn’t going to allow him to do that. 

“I’m listening,” the king emotionlessly stated.

“Who… leaders of which countries are you planning on inviting to the ball?” Emmanuel hoped his question wasn’t another, additional clue for Jean-Michel to guess that the heir was in a gay relationship with the Prime Minister of Canada. If you could call it a “relationship”, Emmanuel wasn’t sure what was that.

The king sighed and started to enumerate, “Members of the EU, Russia, USA… our African counterpartners, Japan… most important countries of the Commonwealth...I’m still thinking either should I or not invite China. I don’t know what else,” he bent down and took some sheet of paper from a drawer. “Here, it’s the preliminary list. You can take a look at it.”

Emmanuel took the list from his father and looked for Canada. He was scared it wasn’t on the list, but he eventually found “Le Canada- le Premier Ministre Trudeau ou qqn il choisira” at the bottom of the page. 

“Thanks, father,” Emmanuel smiled and gave the list back to the king. Subsequently, he went back to his room.

Only to discover his siblings standing there with his phone in their hands. 

“Don’t be mad-” Laurent started reading with a smile on his lips, “Honey. I just said you could wear your underwear the whole day lo-,” he looked up to discover a terrified look on Emmanuel’s face, “Long, I guess. That’s so sweet Emmanuel me and Estelle almost got diabetes…” they laughed.

“Stop it.” Emmanuel didn’t appear as pleased as his siblings.

“Will you tell us who is JT? With a heart emoji at the end?” Laurent’s smile was so big, Emmanuel imagined the corners of his mouth just tearing apart. 

“That’s none of your business! Give me my phone back!” Emmanuel yelled and snatched his phone from Laurent’s hands, “Why are you even in my room?! Who did allow you?!” 

Estelle opened her mouth to apologize, but before she said anything Emmanuel’s hand with his phone hit Laurent’s face. 

“I’m sorry, Emmanuel” she whispered and led to the exit. 

However, before she managed to go out Laurent pushed Emmanuel in revenge, and heir’s body inertly fell on a wardrobe, his temple hit a sharp edge. 

Silence ensued.

Neither Laurent nor Estelle dared to move or say something while Emmanuel sat up and touched the side of his face, discovering a new, big cut on the temple. He traced his fingers above the wound. Blood started falling down the cheek.

“I’m dizzy,” he managed to say before fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is nice lol  
> Chapter 6 next week


	6. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin arrives in France for the ball organized by the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw rape mention

In an elegant, black suit Emmanuel stepped into the ballroom.   
He looked perfect, almost perfect. The scar after the unfortunate accident a few months ago disfigured him - at least he thought so.   
He walked to his father to inform him he came slightly late, and now, he could finally try to find the charming Canadian he dreamt about way longer than the scar on his temple existed.  
He wandered around and a few people stopped him to talk, ask and congratulate him on god-knows-what. No one said a word about his new scar, but he knew it was out of their politeness. He felt their gaze on the side of his head.  
While he walked through the crowd, he felt himself being squeezed by the people who totally ignored him. When he finally stood in a small, free space, he noticed his siblings standing by a column just a few meters in front of him. Since he couldn’t find Justin anyway, he decided to join them. He carefully took every step in order not to fall in the last part of his wander. Eventually, he reached his siblings without any additional adventure.  
“Hey,” he shyly greeted them.   
“Hi,” Laurent looked at him and then again at the entrance, “We’re waiting for my friends from the USA...You know, Matt and Bartol…”  
“Estelle is waiting too?” Emmanuel peeped at his sister and she chuckled at the surprised tone of her oldest brother.  
“No,” she said, “I mean, yes, kinda. I have nothing better to do.”   
Emmanuel indulgently nodded and focused his gaze on the entrance, just like previously did Laurent.  
“So, Emmanuel,” after a minute or two of silence, the mentioned younger brother spoke up, “You also have nothing to do here? Now?”   
Emmanuel nodded and smiled “Now? Yeah, not really…” and after a moment of hesitation, he added, “Or actually I might have. Estelle, would you mind following me?”   
“Me??” Estelle had a surprised expression painted on her face and even chuckled shortly, but softly, “I mean, yeah, sure, but why me?”  
“Laurent is waiting for his friends, who else I can ask?” Emmanuel sharply answered and stepped aside to take a direction to the destination of his imagination.   
Estelle didn’t say anything and followed Emmanuel.   
When they walked in pair the same people who previously ignored Emmanuel, didn’t step or push on them as if they finally noticed the royal siblings.   
Then, as it was clear that Emmanuel didn’t know where to go, Estelle asked him about the point of their walk.   
“I’m looking for Justin,” the heir answered, and then under the “who?” gaze of his sister he specified, “The Prime Minister of Canada.”   
“Why do we, why do YOU need him?”   
A burst of loud laughter could be heard.  
“What?” Emmanuel, who managed to unfocus, asked, “Can you repeat?”  
“Why do you need him? Why are we looking for him?” Estelle repeating her question.  
“I-” Manu looked down and then up again, “I have to talk with him.”  
Estelle laughed.   
“Why are you embarrassed?” she cheerfully queried.   
Emmanuel didn’t answer, just turned his head to her and looked with an apological gaze. Blush was creeping on his cheeks.   
“OH FUCK!” his sister shrieked. Emmanuel’s expression immediately turned terror and Estelle lowered her tone, “Oh fuck, Emmanuel… Is this THIS JT?!?”   
“Please don’t tell the father…” Emmanuel almost cried.   
“I won’t, but it means...you’re into men?”  
“Don’t tell anyone.”  
Estelle laughed and Emmanuel joined her for a moment.  
“Yes, I’m into men,” the man admitted, “Only men, actually.”  
“France should finally have a gay king,” whispered Estelle and they both smiled.  
5 minutes haven’t even passed and Emmanuel already panicked in his head. “She shouldn’t know, she shouldn’t know…” he repeated all over again in his mind.  
His sister snapped him out of his thoughts:  
“Look! This guy!” she pointed at a man in the distance, “Isn’t it him?”   
She didn’t have to specify who this “him” was, since they both perfectly knew that without mentioning his name or function.  
“I-” Emmanuel looked closer, “Yeah, I think it is.”   
They walked through the crowd and once they were close to the man, they were assured it was Trudeau.   
Emmanuel gently patted Justin on his shoulder. He did it so softly and delicately that his sister struggled to keep a straight face.   
Justin turned around, “Oh, Emmanuel! And…”  
“I’m Estelle, Emmanuel’s younger sister,” she introduced herself.   
“Nice to meet you,” Justin shook her hand, “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll steal your older brother.”  
Both Justin and Estelle laughed, which in response to that Emmanuel slightly blushed, but for once he didn’t look down.   
“Right…” he said.   
Justin nodded at him and Emmanuel went on ahead to the exit from the ballroom.   
Just as they were about to go out, he looked back where his sister previously stood, but she wasn’t there anymore.  
“So… Where are we going?” Justin asked and hugged Emmanuel from behind. However, the heir quickly escaped from the arms.   
“No, not here,” he apologized and then continued as if nothing happened, “My room maybe? Where else can we go?”   
“To garden? I would like to see it at night.”  
“Ok...We can go through the garden. But then to my room.”  
Emmanuel led Justin through the maze of corridors and they finally reached the big, wooden door to the garden. Emmanuel pushed them so hard Justin had to hold him to keep him vertical. Emmanuel smiled at him.   
“We planned to change doors to the garden, to glass ones, but this plan kinda… died. We forgot about it,” explained the heir to the throne.   
“It’s ok. How about your scar? Do people talk about it? Comment it?” Justin already knew the story because Emmanuel had told him that by phone.  
“No, they chose to ignore it.”  
They went out and Justin helped Emmanuel close the door.   
It was around 21h30 and it was already dark outside. Because the ball took place in late April, it was warm outside. For a moment Justin questioned the king’s decision to set the ball inside, but then he focused on how right now he could walk in the garden with the prince. He reached for Emmanuel’s hand and then they just walked like this, silent and holding hands.   
Suddenly, Emmanuel stopped. Justin frowned.   
“The door is here,” Emmanuel explained and opened the door. Justin went inside and he heard the door close. In this part of the palace, it was completely dark. Justin followed Emmanuel’s voice.   
“Fais attention! Stairs!” Manu yelled.   
“Ok, thanks.”  
They went up the stairs and at some point, Justin felt he was being pulled by his sleeve.  
They turned into a corridor and went through a few doors and finally…  
“Voila,” Emmanuel opened one door and turned the light on inside the room, “We’re in my room.”  
Justin went inside and closed the door. He followed the Frenchman to the bedroom and watched as Emmanuel took two things out of a drawer. Then the Frenchman turned to him. Justin made a few steps before pushing Manu on the bed. A moan escaped Emmanuel’s mouth. Justin sat on top of him and then changed his position so that he was laying on Emmanuel.   
Manu laughed, “You’ll crush me!”  
With a smile on his lips, Justin pinned Emmanuel’s hands above his head and kissed him on the mouth.   
“Hmm I like that,” stated Emmanuel with a grin once they parted their lips.  
“And you’ll like it even more,” Justin took off his tie and tied Emmanuel’s hands with it.   
“Eh, but how will you take my shirt and jacket off now?” Emmanuel laughed and tried to sit up.  
“Right,” Justin untied Emmanuel’s hands and took off his jacket. In the meantime, Emmanuel successfully sat up and laid his legs on Justin’s. Justin took off his jacket and Emmanuel’s shirt with a tie. He took his tie and again he proceeded to tie Emmanuel up. As the Frenchman’s hands were tied, Justin pushed him on the bed. The Canadian himself stood up and took off his clothes so that he was completely naked in the room of the heir. Emmanuel was looking at him with a focused gaze. He studied every move of the Prime Minister and his eyes burned with desire when his lover sat at the bottom of the bed and slowly took off his shoes and socks.  
“I see you’re very eager,” joked Justin, and Emmanuel bit his lip.   
Justin walked on all fours to Emmanuel’s face and gently kissed the Frenchman on the lips. They both smiled and Justin continued to strip Emmanuel down. Once they were both naked, Trudeau spread Emmanuel’s legs.   
Without a word, Justin poured lube on his fingers and entered one into Emmanuel’s hole.  
Emmanuel immediately arched his back and moaned. Justin’s smile grew bigger and pushed his finger deeper. Emmanuel rolled his eyes and Justin swore for a moment he could see only Manu’s scleras. Then the Canadian added his second and after he felt Emmanuel was ready, also the 3rd finger.   
“I’m prepared”, with a hoarse voice Emmanuel announced.   
Justin withdrew his fingers and stood up from the bed to take the condom from the desk. He opened the package and put the condom on his hard dick.  
It took him longer than Emmanuel could wait.  
“Faster.”  
Justin laughed and returned to the bed, where Emmanuel turned on all fours.  
The Canadian lubed his rod before entering his lover. He felt tight tissue around his glans and to prevent himself from moaning he leaned forward and bit Emmanuel’s shoulder, which caused the Frenchman to push his head deeper into a pillow and groan into it.   
Justin thrust himself deeper and deeper.   
They tried to be as quiet as possible and except for some occasional moans, they succeeded.   
Justin felt he regained control over his body. He got up, held Emmanuel by his hips, and started thrusting forward and backward.   
Suddenly, Emmanuel’s back arched, and he started trembling. He let out a muffled moan and fell on the sheets with a heavy breath.   
“I came,” Emmanuel said breathlessly.  
It was a sign for Justin to let lose his control.   
A few thrusts later he came too.   
The Canadian fell on Emmanuel’s back. He pulled out, leaving Emmanuel with a feeling of emptiness. He then untied Emmanuel’s hands and threw the tie on the floor. They lied together in silence for a few minutes. Then Justin stood up and took off his condom. He threw it away and took tissues to clean himself and Emmanuel. He cleaned his dick and took the other tissue to clean Emmanuel. He delicately touched Manu’s skin and wiped his cum from his abdomen. Afterward, the Canadian put on his boxers and lied on the bed next to his royal lover. Emmanuel cuddled to him.  
After five minutes passed they had to stand up and dress up. With regret, they led back to the ballroom.   
Just as they stood on the ground floor, they saw one of Laurent’s American friends standing there.  
“Matt? What are you doing here?” asked surprised Emmanuel. He was scared Matt would find him being there with Justin suspicious.  
“Who is he?” asked the mentioned Canadian.   
“My brother’s friend from the USA,” answered the heir.  
Matt spoke up, “Emmanuel, can I talk with you? Alone.”  
“Yeah sure,” the European agreed, “Justin, will you mind leaving us alone?”  
Justin looked up at Matt from head to feet, “Hmm, ok..” He walked in the ballroom’s direction, but before leaving behind a corner, he turned back and eyed them for the last time.  
“So, Matt, how can I help you?” Emmanuel asked once Justin was gone.  
“You see…” Matt got closer. He was a big, muscular man and Emmanuel felt a little bit uncomfortable, “ I happen to like one person very much but they seem to ignore me. Actually, they ignore me very much. And I can’t stand it anymore. I can’t wait.”  
“Ahaa,” Matt got even closer. Emmanuel tried to turn his face away, “ I don’t know what am I supposed to do about it. But could you maybe take a step back?” He felt Matt’s hands on his hips and before he could react, the American turned him around and pressed against the wall.   
“It’s you, you are the person. I hope you feel highlighted,” Matt whispered.  
“Stop it, I don’t want it.”  
Matt only laughed gently and put his hand between Emmanuel’s legs.  
“Stop!”   
The American moved his hand to Emmauel’s front and unzipped his pants.  
“STOP!! STOP!”   
Matt pulled down in one move both Emmanuel’s pants and boxers.  
Emmanuel started screaming like crazy. He hoped someone would hear him and help him.   
He heard Matt unzip his own pants and soon he felt the hard rod on his cheek.   
He screamed and screamed and Matt slapped him.   
“Shut up!” he yelled. He positioned himself when they both heard someone yell behind them.  
“EH, STOP THAT!”   
Emmanuel felt relieved. Someone was there to rescue him!   
Matt immediately took two steps back and turned around. He packed himself into trousers, “Ohe ohe, I’m going.”  
“GO!”   
In the meantime, Emmanuel chaotically put on his boxers and pants. He felt someone hug him.  
“ Shhh, calm down. It’s me, Justin.”   
Emmanuel turned around, hugged Justin and he felt adrenaline leave him. He started trembling.  
Justin turned his face to still standing there Matt, “What are you looking at?! You did enough bad! Go fucking away!”  
Matt opened his mouth but eventually decided to stay silent and turned to go to the ballroom.  
Once they couldn’t see Matt anymore, Justin hugged Emmanuel harder and led him to his room. They climbed the stairs and went through corridors. When they reached the door, Emmanuel wasn’t trembling that much.  
“I- I want to shower,” he said.  
“What do you want me to do?” asked Justin and turned to close the door to the room.  
“Just stay here. Wait. Don’t go anywhere,” Emmanuel vanished behind the bathroom door and Justin heard it being locked. He stood up to lock the door to Emmanuel’s room too and then he sat down on the bed. He waited patiently. He eventually got bored so he started tapping the rhythm of the national anthem of Canada on the surface of Emmanuel’s desk. As worry started creeping into his mind, Emmanuel unlocked the bathroom door and went out. He was wearing only his boxer briefs but he wrapped himself in a fluffy, big, gray towel, so his body was barely visible. He joined Justin on the bed.   
“Could you move a little? I want to lay down…” Emmanuel said quietly.   
Justin immediately stood up and waited for Emmanuel to hide under the sheets. Only his head was visible.   
“Do you want me to turn on the light?” Justin asked.  
“No, I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep,” answered Emmanuel, “Can you lay down with me? And wait till I fall asleep?”  
“Yes, of course,” Justin took off his shoes, jacket, and tie and he lied down next to Emmanuel. The Frenchman cuddled to him. They lied like that together till Justin heard Emmanuel’s steady breath, indicating he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the beginning of the more traumatic part of the fic  
> Chapter 7 in two weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not perfect but it's my first bigger project  
> 2nd chapter next week  
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


End file.
